


那纷飞的冰雪和那人的温柔?

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A.C. Milan, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 第一次搞3p
Relationships: Mario Mandžukić/Simon Kjær, Zlatan Ibrahimović/Mario Mandžukić, Zlatan Ibrahimović/Simon Kjær
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	那纷飞的冰雪和那人的温柔?

（一）  
“那.....那是？”西蒙带着不相信的眼神看着门口。

“怎么啦？”兹拉坦踢完球过来搂住克亚尔的肩，“马里奥啊，嗯，他来了。”

“你知道这事？”

“这又不是什么秘密，大家都知道啊。”

克亚尔实在搞不懂，为什么曼朱基奇会出现在内洛的基地门口。

马里奥面无表情走进内洛训练基地和大伙打了声招呼。

“嘿，你干啥去？”西蒙抖开兹拉坦的手，气势汹汹朝曼朱基奇走过去。

啪~

重重的把掌声回荡在米兰城的空气之中。

兹拉坦赶紧从后擒住克亚尔，本来克亚尔还想再给马里奥一拳的。

“放开我，”克亚尔挣扎着，“你！！！走都不说一声！！！！之后就像陌生人一样见面也不打招呼？！！！！”（就是去狗南部的时候，克亚尔刚从罗马回狼堡）

说着，眼泪不争气的从克亚尔的眼眶中涌了出来。

（二）

克亚尔喝得有点晕，不知道兹拉坦和马里奥什么时候坐到了他旁边，也不知道自己怎么就到了马里奥的怀里......

兹拉坦和马里奥两个人把西蒙扛回到房间里了。

“我....还要......”克亚尔倒在床上说了点胡话，“要.......威.......士忌.........好他妈的........喝......喝....”

兹拉坦和马里奥两人看了看，摇了摇头就出去了。

曼朱基奇回到自己的房间，不知今天怎么就特别的疲惫，上床上之后倒头就睡着了。

“嗯？”睡梦中曼朱基奇感觉到自己的脸上被毛茸茸的东西蹭来蹭去。“西蒙？”

克亚尔正用他新买的狐狸尾巴蹭马里奥的脸。

“你在搞什么啊？！！！”马里奥愣愣地看着克亚尔。此时他感觉自己下体湿湿的，是兹拉坦在用舌头舔着他的私处。“你们两个？”

而床边瓦尔迪也插着一条和西蒙一样的狐狸尾巴，只不过瓦尔迪在对着小舒梅切尔跳钢管舞，显然瓦尔迪把小舒梅切尔当成了钢管。

“等等？这瓦尔迪和小舒梅切尔为什么会在这里？！”马里奥吓得睁开了双眼。

原来是场梦。

然而此时克亚尔真的插着一条狐狸尾巴躺在曼朱基奇的双脚边。

（三）

没人知道克亚尔是什么时候进来的。

“嘿西蒙，醒醒啊喂。”马里奥还用脚踹了踹。

“给我，我还要....”克亚尔继续趴在曼朱基奇的腿上，嘴里碎碎叨叨的，“你别走......回来......为什么........走....去南边.....”

听到这话马里奥低下了头，“我不走了，我现在就在你身边。”

曼朱基奇把克亚尔挪了过来，把自己的枕头给了他，还给他盖好了被子。“这次不走了好吗。算了，反正你也听不到。”

“不走.....好...不许走了。” Zzzzzzz.........

“这货是真的睡着还是装的？”兹拉坦走了进来。“不好意思啊，他刚才突然跑到我哪里把我的尾巴拿走了。”

“这玩意居然是你的？！”马里奥感觉不可思议。

“昂，我买来给他用。”伊布拉希莫维奇用手指了指床上的克亚尔。这个时候克亚尔的嘴角露出了邪魅的微笑，还流出了口水。

曼朱基奇想用手去帮他擦擦，他看着西蒙，曾几何时，眼前的这个男人还是个被小火柴卖的小女孩。可可爱爱的一个幼女。现在长出了牛子了。

马里奥情不自禁的亲了上去，拿舌头舔了舔西蒙的嘴角。

“这就对了。”兹拉坦边说边掀开了他俩的被子，直接把克亚尔半吊着的裤子扒下来。配着小白狐的尾巴徒添了些许的性感。

这时克亚尔被按在床上被两人亲的时候终于清醒过来。

“嗯唔嗯嗯嗯唔。”克亚尔挣扎了没两秒钟就放弃了。任由伊布拉希莫维奇和曼朱基奇摆布。

“想不想来点刺激的？”兹拉坦坏笑的拿出了两副手铐，将其中一副丢给了马里奥。

两人心领神会，将克亚尔的双手分别拷在了床头的两端。

“你们干什么啊喂！！！！！”面对伊布拉希莫维奇和曼朱基奇两个东欧泼妇，他哪有反抗的余地。

兹拉坦没有没理他，用自己的私处堵住克亚尔的嘴，是的，他现在整个人就骑在了克亚尔的脸上。而曼朱基奇呢，一双手在西蒙的屁股上又捏又揉，紧接着就开始玩弄西蒙的牛子。

“西蒙有了牛子好像还挺棒的哈。”马里奥边说边伸手选了一个伊布撒在床上的避孕套。

“啊....他...可是...很棒的...”自己的蜜穴正和西蒙的嘴巴亲密接触的兹拉坦喘息着说道。

马里奥为西蒙的牛子戴好了套套，又给自己抹了润滑剂，和伊布背靠着背。三个1米9的搞在一起就是空间有点小哈。

“嗯唔嗯唔.....”克亚尔只能发出这声音，他的嘴被兹拉坦牢牢的贴住，只能配合着含住并用舌头不断舔着兹拉坦的蜜穴。

马里奥抓着西蒙的牛子先是蹭了几下然后就毫不犹豫的塞进自己的穴里，但西蒙今天似乎不太持久，没一会就射了出来。

“wow，”兹拉坦夸张地感叹，“小西蒙今天怎么这么快，让姐姐来吧。”

没一会西蒙的牛子又硬邦邦的了。

马里奥从外面拿了一瓶冰酒和一壶热水。

兹拉坦马上就明白他想干什么了。

“What?!!!!”克亚尔眼神中露出了又怕又想要的神色。

兹拉坦拿过冰酒先喝了一口，紧接着又往西蒙的下体泼了一些冰酒，动作狂野剽悍。他含了一口冰酒后就将西蒙的牛子含进了自己的嘴里。冰冷的刺激让克亚尔的身体不住颤抖了一下。

“你们，禽兽啊。”克亚尔撕心裂肺的喊道，是的今晚的伊布拉希莫维奇和曼朱基奇好像就不知道什么是循序渐进。

“啊.....哼.....哼....嗯.....唔....”时机交替的刚好，含着温水的马里奥从兹拉坦口中接过西蒙的牛子：

春是河边纷飞散落的薄粉樱瓣。

秋是路旁茂盛凌乱的秋草白露。

夏是湖边蓊蓊郁郁的满枝青绿。

冬是窗前如柳絮般的霰雪飘零。

西蒙·克亚尔的脑中闪过无数"美好"的画面...............（其实是我不会写了）

三个人在床上搞到精疲力竭，克亚尔被伊布拉希莫维奇和曼朱基奇夹在中间，兹拉坦的胳膊横在他胸前，马里奥的腿压着他，掰也掰不开，西蒙中途醒过来想翻个身，却被两只睡梦中的傻狗箍得更紧了。

（完）


End file.
